Naqita's Journey
by guitargrlC
Summary: Naqita's summoned to go on a journey and meets up with an old friend, but they don't have a long time to catch up on things, for evil's growing........
1. Prologue

I own Naqita, Angel, the Keioa tribe, and I sort of do and don't own some skeleton things and that's the only people I can think of so far, but if I remember anymore, I'll tell you! Please Read&Reveiw because I'm new at this and I want to see how I'm doing! 

Naqita's Journey

Naqita walked slowly and as quietly as she could through the deserted village with her horse, Angel, by her side. She didn't want to disturb the silence that surrounded her, although it did make her feel a bit uncomfortable. She couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching her every move. "Hello? Some woman sent me here to talk to some other woman. Is anybody here?" And as if to answer her question, she heard a mysterious voice calling her name. Quite frightened by this she drew her sword and walked over to the dark alley. "Hello? If your there, could you please come out here, I really would feel more comfortable talking to you out here." Then a blinding light came out from the darkness and said in a loud, yet kind voice, "Naqita, I am here to send you on a quest. A quest that will reunite you with an old friend, you must keep in mind that you may spend time with him, but not too long, for he is on a journey that you will be joining soon. You are to help him when he is weak, and he will help you too. You should not worry about him being stubborn about you joining though, for I will speak to him." "What exactly is this quest anyway?" "You are trying to save your home. Hyrule. You must go and fetch your partner and bring him back to Hyrule." "Hyrule!? Hyrule is in danger?" Naqita asked in a worried voice. "Yes. Evil has returned and it's up to you two to save the land. Now I must send you off on your journey to find the young man. I will be watching you and if I feel you need help, I'll come, but that's only if it's an emergency, otherwise, I'm afraid you two are on your own." "Wait." Naqita said in a curious tone, "Who exactly is my partner anyway?" The mysterious woman paused, then after what seemed like forever, she said "Link." In a shocked voice she said, "Link!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????"

Remember read&reveiw please!


	2. Unwanted Memories

Naqita's Journey

Chapter 2: Unwanted Memories

O.K., I'm really new at this, so the story might not be the best. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and please keep reading(please review too),thanks! Warning: This chapter is extremely long!!!!! But please keep reading because you don't need to read this all in one day! Thanks if you decide to keep reading!

Naqita strolled through the Gerudo Fortress actually enjoying herself for once instead of worrying about different tribes attacking her home. It had been over a year since their last battle(which was vicious!) and she had saved the fortress from defeat. People still thanked her over and over again, for if they lost that battle, where would they be now? She had wondered about that a lot, and hopefully she'll never find out she always thought. Naqita climbed a vine and finally stepped onto the roof of the fortress. She had gone here to get away from everyone ever since she can remember(but now that she's older she has many more places to go now). It was a very beautiful place though. It overlooked part of the fortress and you can even see the Spirit Temple, which her sister, Nabooru, guarded. It was so peaceful up there that she declared it her thinking spot and that's all she went up there to do. She thought back on that dreaded war that her, her people, and the Keioa(a group of men who thought they could defeat the Gerudos, make them their slaves, and make them do what they please, but it didn't work out that way...)had. She lost her best friend by the blade of the Keioa's leader. When she saw what had happened she was filled with so much anger that she punched the man she was battling, knocked him out and ran for their leader with her sword sticking out in front of her, she didn't even realize that she was running till she felt her sword slide through the body of the man who wounded her best friend. He looked at her with his eyes wide open and then dropped to the ground, Naqita quickly pulled out her sword from his cold and dead body and immediately ran for her friend. She was lying on the ground, still alive, but Naqita could see breaths of life leaving her. "SOPHIE!" She tried to say something, but nothing came out, she tried again and managed to say: "Naqita, if I don't survive....." "Don't say that Sophie! You're gonna make it!" Naqita said with fear of what might happen to her best friend. "Naqita! If I don't survive, I want you to live life, and not be depressed all the time. As far as I know, I lived the greatest life that I could've and I wouldn't trade it for the world." Naqita's eyes were filled with tears and she was trembling so much, she didn't know how she got the word alright out. "Naqita, you're my best friend and the best one anyone could have." Sophie said, but her voice was getting softer. "Sophie, how am I going to live without you?" Naqita asked dreading the next few minutes. "Remember the good times Naqita. And remember......" she gasped for air then said, "I'll always be watching over you." And then Naqita's best friend, Sophie, died with her head on Naqita's lap. Naqita burst out into tears and cradled her friends lifeless body. All the Gerudos crowded round and informed Naqita that the Keioa's surrendered and were sent to jail. And then a doctor came. Naqita looked up at her with angry eyes and said, " Why couldn't you have come a little sooner!" "I'm very sorry, I got taken captive, but those awful men released me right after you saved us all, I'm so very sorry, I don't blame you if you don't forgive me." The doctor said with pain in her eyes while looking at Sophie. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little upset right now. We must go to the cemetery and bury her." Once they had her in her grave, Naqita sobbed over the loss of her best friend and then eventually went to her thinking spot and sobbed some more. After that she figured she take Angel out and ride for awhile. She ran over to her stall, opened the door(with a lot of force), flung out her arms and hugged Angel's neck, which was only for a couple of minutes, but it seemed longer. Oh girl, the worst thing has happened, and as she explained what happened to Sophie(I know it's kind of weird that she's talking to her horse, but she's really close to her, because she's had Angel her whole life)it looked as if Angel was very upset too, so Angel understood Naqita's pain and nuzzled Naqita's head with her nose. "Thank you girl, I knew you'd understand." Naqita said with a voice that you could tell was in pain. She mounted Angel and rode off very fast. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, but she'd think of it on the way. She had heard of a place called Kokiri Forest and she always wanted to go there and see what it was like, so she decided to go there. When she arrived and tried Angel's reins to a near by tree branch, she crossed a 

Chapter 2: Unwanted Memories(continued)

bridge, and half way across it she heard someone, it sounded like they were in a struggle, so she peered down, and right below her was a young man, surrounded by skeletons, not just any skeletons though, not only were they moving, they were all changing colors from red, to white, to green, to blue. And they looked like they were really hurting the guy, so without even thinking she did a flip over the railing of the bridge and landed with one knee on the ground and her other foot on the ground too. With a warriors glare on her face, she drew her sword stood up and said in a sly voice, "mind if I join the party?" At first the skeletons were confused about this, but then they got the idea to go after her, but not without leaving 3 skeletons with the guy. She figured the guy could take care of himself for a couple minutes, but the skeletons were actually better fighters than she thought. The 1st skeleton knocked Naqita's sword out of her hand, so she kicked the skeleton in the head and the head rolled off, "Well you guys fight o.k., but you don't have very good defense, do you?" Another skeleton charged at her and was a bit of a better fighter. Their swords clashed against each other for a few seconds then the skeleton whipped out a dagger and tried to stab Naqita, but she dodged the stab, and kicked the skeletons arm off. He gave a good fight with his other arm, but it was just too easy, Naqita ducked when the skeleton tried cutting her head off and gave him an uppercut knocking his head off. The next skeleton snuck up behind her, and if it wasn't for the guy that yelled, "WATCH OUT, BEHIND YOU!" I'd probably be dead. I elbowed the skeleton, but this one was smart, he had armor on. She spun around and he didn't waste any time, he went right for her, but she was still too quick for him and she dodged the blade that would've killed her instantly for there was poison in it. They had quite a fight, dodging each others swords and keeping up a good defense. Eventually Naqita knocked his sword out of his hand and broke the skeletons fingers. He pulled out another sword which got a little bit of her skin, but it wasn't poisonous, so she wasn't dead. Naqita did a back flip over a very powerful swing the skeleton did with his sword and kicked the back of the skeleton, his armor fell off, and then before the skeleton could turn around Naqita grabbed the poisonous sword from the ground and with a swing of the sword, the head came off and he was defeated. By the time Naqita got over to the guy that was in trouble before, there were skeleton bones lying all over the place. "So you could take care of yourself." Naqita said with an impressed voice. "And the same for you! You're the best fighter I've ever seen!" The guy said in awe. "Where'd you learn how to fight like that?" The guy asked. "Well it kind of comes naturally to me...." Naqita said like it wasn't a big deal. "How can that come naturally to you, come on, you've had to have years and years of training to fight like that!" He said curiously. "Well I have had about a week of training when I was young, but there's a lot more to it than what you'd think." "Well can you tell what more there is to it?" Naqita was getting kind of curious about who this guy was. "Well I don't even know you....." "I'm really sorry. My name's Link, I'm a hylian who is kinda famous....." He said trying to be modest about it. "Oh!!!!!! I've heard of you! You're a great warrior! How come you could not handle those skeletons Hero of Time?" Naqita asked in amazement. "Well they shot me with something that slowed me down, but I'm back to my normal self now, and please call me Link." He said smiling to Naqita. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere and talk about how you became such a good warrior?" "Sure, I guess." Naqita said hesitating, but she figured that if this guy tried to do something to her, she could take care of it. They walked out to wear Naqita's horse Angel was and Naqita mounted her. Then Link got out an ocarina, which she'd heard about before, and played a beautiful song, then a beautiful horse came and he mounted her. " How'd you do that????" Link smiled and said, "my ocarina's a bit of a special one you could say, it brings me to certain places and my horse, Epona, can hear it wherever she is, so she comes to me." "Epona's a beautiful name, and your horse is very beautiful too." "Thank you. Did you hear that girl? Your horse is very beautiful too, what's her name?" "Oh, I named her Angel, because she's all white, but she's special because she has brown eyes instead of red like other albinos. I guess you could say I'm kind of special too." " What do you mean....special?" Link said with that curious tone again. Naqita just smiled and said come on, why don't we go to Lake Hylia? Then they both sped off. Once they reached there they lied on the grass and talked. "Hey, I never learned your name....." "Oh, I'm so sorry. My name is Naqita and I'm the Gerudo princess." "Your a Gerudo????? Do you know Nabooru?" Link asked with excitement. "Do I? Of course I do! She's my sister." Naqita said smiling. "You're her sister? So that's how you know who I am, she must've told you how I saved her, so is that 's how you know me! So is that what is special about you?" "Yup, she told me about you, but no, that's not what's special about me.......way before I was born, like in the time when 

Chapter 2: Unwanted Memories(continued)

the Gerudos first built the fortress, one of the goddesses came down and told the Gerudos that someday a child will be born. "She will be the best warrior there ever was in the war and no one will be able to kill her! There won't be any marking on her to show that she is the one, but she will look different from all of you. Instead of red hair, she will have brown hair, and instead of green eyes, she will have brown eyes." And so the Gerudos pasted it down, from generation to generation and so on until one day a baby girl was born, and there was a great excitement for she had brown eyes, and eventually brown hair. The warrior who would keep their fortress safe in the future, was born....." Then Naqita looked right into Link's eyes and said, "I'm the warrior, Link." Link was speechless for a couple of minutes then he said, "That's really awesome!" They both started laughing and then they talked some more(After looking into Links eyes, Naqita noticed how good looking he was and it's too bad she didn't know that he was thinking the same thing about her at the exact same moment).Link wanted to know all about her, so she started from when she was little and summarized it until now and she included the story about Sophie. Link was very sorry, and then Naqita learned everything about Link. They became friends and in a couple of days Naqita had found a friend that understood her just like Sophie and they became best friends, but Link never replaced Sophie, there was just always a special place for Sophie and Link. About 4 months later, Link asked Naqita out on her first date( it was also his first date too) and they ended up having an awesome time, so then they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. 1 year later, Link proposed to Naqita(They're both 17)and Naqita accepted with so much joy and happiness she started crying. She was so excited, but then something awful happened. "Naqita I have some bad news....I was summoned by the goddesses to go on a journey to save other places from evil." With an upset look on her face she yelled, "NO, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED!!!!" And she started crying. He gave her a hug and held her in his arms and said, "As soon as I'm done this journey I'll come back to you. And I'm not sure how long it will be, but I promise I will never have my eyes on another girl, for none are as good looking, or sweet, or as good of a warrior as you and I want you to know that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." She buried her face in his chest and with their arms still wrapped around each other Naqita asked, "But what if I never see you again!? Can't I come with you?" Link gently lifted up her chin with his pointer finger, so that she was looking in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry, they said I was to do this alone for now, I will try to come back to you, but if I'm not back by the time your 30, you've got to find someone else...." and then smiled, and even though Naqita loved that smile so much, she couldn't smile back. "Honey, I want you to take this." Link took the necklace around his neck off, and put the necklace on Naqita. "I'll try with all my heart and soul to come back to you." He then wiped her tears away and said to Naqita, "I love you Naqita and I always will." "And I love you too Link. And I'll never love anyone else like I do you." Their arms were still wrapped around each other and they shared their last passionate kiss. Naqita didn't want to let go of him, but she had to. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be able to come back...." Naqita said in a trembling voice. " Now that's the spirit." Link said smiling. "Good-bye Naqita, I love you so much." "Bye Link! I love you so much also!" They shared one more hug and then he mounted Epona. As he was riding away, he blew a kiss to Naqita, and she blew one back.

A tear rolled down Naqita's face. "These are memories that I don't want to think about right now." She jumped from the ledge,(since it wasn't a big fall) and ran to Angel. She quickly mounted her and rode off.

I told you it was really long! Well anyway, I might have messed up sometimes and put "I blah blah blah," instead of she or Naqita, so sorry if I did that, if the chapter wasn't so long I'd go back and read through it, but I'm just too lazy to do that right now, so sorry! Reminder: Please type a reveiw for me because I really would like to know how I'm doing!


	3. News Has Arrived

Naqita's Journey

News Has Arrived

I'll try to lighten up the chapter and not make it so long, lol. O.K. I came up with another character I own, I own Nena. Also the chapters are a little messed up.....When it says Chapter, that's really my prologue and Chapter 2 is really Chapter 1, so can you guess what Chapter 3's really gonna be? Right! Chapter 2! And it will unfortunately go on and on like that, unless some miracle happens and I'll be able to fix it, but for now, I guess I could start labeling them when I write the rest of the story, but that might be confusing to some people, so tell me what you think I should do when you reveiw my story!:)

Naqita, like she was when she lost Sophie, had no idea where she was gonna go, but all she knew was she wanted to get away from the Gerudo's Fortress. It was a nice place and all, but there were just some spots where she didn't like being. For an example, she was just going by where Link had said good-bye to her (It's that little area where you first enter Gerudo Valley, I think that's what it's called, and when you enter to the left is the circle of rocks, I'm sorry, I can't explain it very good!). She missed Link so much! It had been almost a year since she last saw him and she often wondered if he was still alive. Naqita turned and jumped the gates to Lake Hylia with her side-kick, Angel. She stopped Angel, dismounted, and slowly walked over to the grassy area where her and Link talked often. She laid down, put her hands behind her head, and soaked up the warm heat of the sun. She was startled when she heard a voice say, "Naqita! I haven't seen you forever!" She instantly recognized the voice. "Hi Nena." Nena was Naqita's good friend. Her father owned the fishing place and the old man in the "oceanography" house was her grandfather. They all lived together very happily. Sometimes Naqita wished she had a simple life like Nena's, but she also liked her own life, so she never really thought of it that much... "Sorry I haven't visited for awhile, I've just been kind of busy...." Naqita said while sitting up. "Oh it's all right! I've been kinda busy myself also, mind if I sit down?" "Go ahead, the company would be nice" Naqita said looking at her friend while she sat down. "So, are you alright? Anything new happen to you???" Naqita could tell what her friend was really asking her, she wanted to know if Link came back yet. Sighing, I said "No. Nothing much." Frowning Nena looked at her and said, "Naqita, there was a woman at the market place looking for someone....she described the person she was looking for and the description kind of fits you...." "What? Why would someone be looking for me? When did she want me to meet her? Is she still there?" Naqita said with an interest. "I don't know, she seemed kind of odd to me....I don't think you should go down there looking for her." Nena said with worriment(If that's even a word...). "Nena, if this woman's looking for me then it must be important....Maybe she has some news about Link....." And with this Naqita walked over to Angel mounted her and was about to say bye when Nena blurted out, "I don't think you should go though! She was rambling on about a journey or something." Naqita could now see that Nena was very worried about her. "Nena, that's even more of a reason to go. Now you stop worrying or I'm worried that you'll turn into a worry wart!" They both laughed and then Naqita grew serious and said, "Thank you for telling me Nena, I promise I'll come back with the news of what she wanted. Now I must be going now, I don't want her to leave..." Nena waved bye and walked away towards her house, seeing that she made it there safely, Naqita turned and rode away at top speed to the Market Place. She couldn't wait to find out what the news was, but then again, fear and doubt weighed over her head. She knew that something was gonna happen to her. Only she wished she could know whether it was gonna be good......or bad.


	4. A Mysterious Old Woman

The story might be kind of boring right now to some people, but I'm kind of trying to explain some stuff to you, It'll get more interesting though, so don't worry. I hope you r/r because I'd like to know your thoughts on my story so far. Oh by the way. Did I do a good job keeping the chapter shorter than the last? lol. I've also come up with the idea, that instead of confusing people, I'll just say Chapter 3 is Chapter 3 instead of 2 because others people are gonna get all messed up, so just forget about the explanation I had before! lol.

Naqita's Journey

A Mysterious Old Woman

Naqita pushed Angel to run faster for she was almost to the marketplace and the suspense was eating away at her, then Naqita pulled Angel to a quick stop and she whinnied. Naqita dismounted then brought Angel over to were they kept all the horses, put her in a stall, and while she pat Angel on the head and neck, she said, "Be good while I'm gone. I'll try to make it quick." And with that she turned around and hurried into the marketplace. It was unusually crowded and Naqita was getting annoyed with everyone bumping into her. After what seemed like ages, she found one empty area and took a deep breath. Speaking out loud to herself she asked, "Now where could this woman be?" Then she saw a woman walking towards her. She wore a cloak, so Naqita couldn't see her face. In fact, Naqita just couldn't see anything of her. The only way she knew she was a girl was by her voice. It sounded old and scratchy. "Young Lady.....I was sent to find someone who looks a lot like you, so I suppose it's you I'm looking for. I'm very happy to have finally found you. Or have you found me?" She let out a happy little laugh and said, "What's your name, I can't quite remember the name of the person I'm looking for...If you tell me, I might be able to remember. Oh wait! Is it Teresa?" With a frown Naqita said, "No. You must be looking for someone else. My name's Naqita, not Teresa. Very disappointed, Naqita started to turn around, but then the lady grabbed her arm, spun her around, and cried out in joy "That's it! That's the name of the girl I'm looking for!" Naqita was so happy she could've cried out in joy too, but she still wanted to know if whatever this lady was going to tell her was bad. "Why were you sent to get me? And by who?" "Oh. I was told to tell you that a "woman" will be at a town, far away from here though. That's really all I can tell you other than how to get there." Naqita stood there puzzled. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" Naqita asked with curiosity and doubt. "Well I'm really not sure how to convince you, but hopefully, you'll find the courage in your heart to go on this journey." "So I am going on a journey....well can you at least tell me about this journey?" "I'm afraid I can't child.....why the lady didn't even tell me anything, she just tipped me very well!" And with this the woman let out another pleasant laugh and said, "Now, to get there it's simple. You know how to get to Lake Hylia I presume. All you do is go through there, and you know the gate that is by the entrance/exit to Hyrule Field? If you go through the other gate, it leads to land you haven't been to before. All you do is go strait until you reach a very large hill, not a mountain though, just a very large hill. Once you climb the hill you should be able to see a town. It's the only town for miles. Head towards there and don't leave until you find that woman. After she talks to you, you'll have to take a right after you exit the village, go strait until you reach a small river. They'll be a fork in the road one leads to a forest and the other leads to another forest. Go through the forest that's on the left and the trail leads straight until you come to a fork in the forest. Take a right and near the end of the forest should be a little village. I'd suggest not sleeping in the forest, for it's dangerous, so go through there quickly and rest at the village. It should take you about a day to reach the next town where you will have to be. Now do you got that all child?" Naqita quickly answered, "Yes. I have it all, and thank you so much for using your time up to come tell me this." "Oh it was nothing dear. I'll do almost anything for a few extra rupees." She let out that cheerful laugh once and again and then hugged Naqita and wished her good luck. Then Naqita ran back over to Angel, let her out of her stall, mounted her, and sped off towards Lake Hylia once again to start on this mysterious journey. She was disappointed that she didn't mention anything about Link, but she figured that this was an adventure and she'd go on this with Link because she still had his necklace around her neck and that reminded her of him often, so at the thought of this she took one hand of the reins and touched the necklace then returned her hand to the reins. If only she knew that she literally would be joining Link on his quest.....

As always, r/r :)


	5. A Quest Has Begun

Naqita's Journey

A Quest has begun

Naqita stopped by the Gerudo's Fortress to say good-bye to everyone and her mother didn't like the idea of her leaving, but Naqita was 17, so she said bye to her mom and everyone else and started off to Lake Hylia. She jumped the gates and was surprised to see Nena waited for her with her arms crossed and was trying to act angry, but she really very worried. "Well, what did she want!?" Nena said not even waiting for Naqita to dismount Angel. "I've been summoned to go on a journey." Naqita said with a smile on her face. "A JOURNEY? AND YOU'RE SMILING ABOUT IT?" Nena screamed at Naqita which kind of scared her because she never heard Nena scream at her. "Nena. Don't worry, I'm a warrior, remember? I have to leave today though, so I came to say good-bye." Naqita's smile turned into a frown and said, "I'm sorry I have to go Nena, but please don't worry about me." Nena looked down and said, "well if it makes it any easier for you, I'll try not to worry too much." Naqita smiled and said, "Thanks Nena, that'll make it a lot easier......so I guess it's time for me to go now......" Nena gave Naqita a hug and wished her good luck on her journey. Naqita then climbed up onto Angel and started riding off towards the gate. She turned around waved good-bye to Nena and jumped the gate.

"All right girl, the lady said to just go straight and then we'll come to a big hill...." then, in the distance, she could see a big hill. Hmmm, that must be what she was talking about, Naqita said to herself. Angel ran without Naqita even telling her to because she could feel the excitement. It seemed like a long time before they reached the hill and then they had to climb it which took a few minutes, but it wasn't much of a big deal. At the top of the hill, Naqita peered down and saw a little town, only it looked deserted. There must be a mistake Naqita thought while looking around, but nothing else was in sight, so she figured she mind as well go there just incase. Naqita clicked her tongue, which made Angel go, and ran down the hill. They approached the town and then entered. 

(This will sound very familiar, it's the prologue!)

Naqita walked slowly and as quietly as she could through the deserted village with her horse, Angel, by her side. She didn't want to disturb the silence that surrounded her, although it did make her feel a bit uncomfortable. She couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching her every move. "Hello? Some woman sent me here to talk to some other woman. Is anybody here?" And as if to answer her question, she heard a mysterious voice calling her name. Quite frightened by this she drew her sword and walked over to the dark alley. "Hello? If your there, could you please come out here, I really would feel more comfortable talking to you out here." Then a blinding light came out from the darkness and said in a loud, yet kind voice, "Naqita, I am here to send you on a quest. A quest that will reunite you with an old friend, you must keep in mind that you may spend time with him, but not too long, for he is on a journey that you will be joining soon. You are to help him when he is weak, and he will help you too. You should not worry about him being stubborn about you joining though, for I will speak to him." "What exactly is this quest anyway?" "You are trying to save your home. Hyrule. You must go and fetch your partner and bring him back to Hyrule." "Hyrule!? Hyrule is in danger?" Naqita asked in a worried voice. "Yes. Evil has returned and it's up to you two to save the land. Now I must send you off on your journey to find the young man. I will be watching you and if I feel you need help, I'll come, but that's only if it's an emergency, otherwise, I'm afraid you two are on your own." "Wait." Naqita said in a curious tone, "Who exactly is my partner anyway?" The mysterious woman paused, then after what seemed like forever, she said "Link." In a shocked voice Naqita said, "Link!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????" "Yes. Now go, go find Link! You should know the way!" 

"Yes, I.. I... I do know the way! Thank you! Good-bye!" Naqita ran out of that town faster than she'd ever ran before and practically leaped onto Angel. Naqita didn't even have to click her tongue to make Angel start running. She ran and ran and ran for hours until she reached the fork, then she took a left. The forest was rather dark and it seemed like it went on forever, but Naqita couldn't wait to see Link, so she just ran through the forest, but while she was in the middle, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She thought she was just seeing things so she had Angel keep going, but then, a herd of... well she didn't know what, came out behind her and started chasing her. "WHAT THE?????" She pushed Angel to go faster and then looked behind her. The creatures were unlike anything she'd ever saw before! As a matter of face, they were hideous! They're lower body's were like a snake, but they moved really fast. Their chest was like a bird's, and it had wings, but it didn't look like it could fly. And it had a deformed head of a goat. The face was all torn up, and the whole body was red from what looked like bleeding, but that just might be their natural color. The creatures were catching up to them and it seemed like Angel was getting tired. "Come on Angel, please don't slow down, please go very fast and I'll do the rest!" Then Naqita drew her sword and prepared to have a battle while riding. 

Can you guess what I'm gonna say??????? That's right! r/r please!


	6. A Battle In The Forest

#

##

##

Naqita's Journey

Battle In The Forest

Naqita thought to herself, "Can I just for once have a nice peaceful ride through a forest that I don't know....." But then again. She couldn't deny the excitement she had about having this fight with these strange, ugly creatures. The creatures didn't waste anytime attacking her. Two started to gradually float off the ground. "Well there goes my theory of them not being able to fly!" Naqita said to herself as two started to slide on both sides of her. She went to slash the creature with her sword, but then it blocked it with it's wing, it's wing was as hard as stone! Then Naqita noticed the sword was coming back towards her, so she ducked and when the creature on her left, left his guard down, he or she definitely regretted it because the sword went straight through it's chest. It fell down tripping another one right behind it and it fell on the dagger that Naqita accidentally dropped. YES! Naqita thought to herself feeling incredibly lucky. Naqita cut the beast on her right's head off, but it grew right back. By that time, she figured out that the only way to kill them was by getting her sword in there chest and it was incredibly hard to do since the beast kept using it's wings as shields. Naqita kicked the one on her left in the head causing it to fall behind, but only for a few minutes then it was catching up again. Naqita took a quick glance behind and just in time because she saw one creature in the air, aiming to knock off her head with it's tail. She ducked and then as the beast turned around it found Naqita's blade slicing through it's delicate chest. It let out a loud horrible painful yell and dropped to the ground, only to be ran over by Angel which was not a pretty sight. Naqita could dimly see some light and was very excited, but it seemed like Angel was much more excited for she sped up and ran faster than Naqita had ever seen, or felt. Just as she had hope, she heard something behind her, so she instinctively looked behind her. This beast was even more awful then the other ones! It had the body of centipede and the head of a roach. Naqita didn't even want to look at this, so she sped up. She got closer and closer to the light and then she heard something. It seemed as if it was a wet squishy sound and when she looked to her right there it was with it's mouth wide open, getting ready to devour her. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed so loud, she was sure people for miles could hear her. It wasn't that Naqita was scared, it was that she was so grossed out! She thought quickly and as the beast was getting closer and closer to her head, she cut a slit in the creature's throat and black blood started squirting out everywhere, including on her. It screamed and yelled and then got very angry and went after Naqita because of anger now instead of hunger. While it was trying to catch up to Naqita, she saw a low branch and ducked, but the creature was not so lucky, as soon as Naqita passed under the branch she looked behind her and saw that it hadn't noticed the branch, so when it hit it, the went flying off behind it and the body landed so close to her, splattering even more blood on her and Angel this time! Just as she turned a corner, a bright light flashed and there she was, in a huge beautiful field....with her and Angel covered completely in black blood. Naqita wanted to get as far away from that forest as fast as she could. A few miles later, she approached a town and didn't want to go in for she was embarrassed about her appearance, but then she looked at Angel and saw how tired and dirty she was and decided that she was going to spoil her and make her as clean and rested as possible. Smiling, Naqita said to Angel, "Girl, you did very good back there and I sort of fibbed. I just realized that we got out of there with pure luck, or....." Naqita looked up at the sky. "We had some help. Thank you so much Lord, we really appreciate it." There was another thing that was not only different about Naqita, but also the Gerudo's. They believe that God is much more powerful than the Goddesses and they worship him much more. Naqita walked Angel over to the town and walked in being stared at in bewilderment by the guards. 


	7. A New Friend

Naqita's Journey

A New Friend

In my last chapter I mentioned how the Gerudo's worshipped God instead of the goddesses, and I just want anyone who took that offensively that I didn't mean to offend them. It's just that I don't feel comfortable about them not worshipping God, and I can't apologize for saying that though, cause I believe in God, and nothing's gonna change that....Also, I own Nena, Jake, some creatures, and I sort of own some of the towns.

Naqita walked slowly through the bustling town with Angel by her side and thought no one took any notice of her. That was until a quiet hush came over everyone and Naqita was being stared at. This made her feel extremely embarrassed, so she put on a fake smile and said, "Hello...." and the only response she got was confused and dirty looks. After she made it over to an empty alley, everything returned to normal and Naqita felt a little better. She looked over at Angel and saw that the black blood was all over her and had hardened onto her coat of short fur( I don't know much about horses, so if they don't really have fur, then you can inform me about it in the reveiw, sorry, lol). "Oh girl, I need to get you cleaned up...." Then Naqita looked down at herself and saw that she was completely covered in the blood and it had seeped into her clothes, and to make this worse, when she lifted up her hands, the goo dripped from her hands and she noticed that a trail of blood followed her and was constantly dripping. Naqita instantly knew why everyone stared at her and Angel now and felt so embarrassed that she was very red. Naqita heard someone behind her so, she spun around and saw a guy who was about her age and was pretty good looking,(Naqita thought Link looked better) and felt like running away when he started laughing. When he saw that Naqita looked down to the ground and was going to walk away he said, "Oh! I'm really sorry, that was really rude of me. Hi, My name's Jake." "Hi Jake. My name's Naqita. I'm from out of town and it's a long story of how I got covered in this monster's blood, but if you could just tell me where I could find a river-" Naqita said, but was interrupted by Jake saying with a look of doubt, "I really don't think you should take a bath in the rivers, they're either very dirty or they're in a place that too many perverts hang out....my mom would probably let you take a bath at my house." At first Naqita was going to say no, but then she remembered how dirty she felt and when she looked at Angel and saw how tired and dirty she was she said with a cautious voice, "Alright. Where's your house?" "It's right there." He said pointing to a door a little ways behind her which she had not seen and with that he started walking towards the door and waved for her to follow. Angel went ahead of her willingly and Naqita laughed then walked through the door into a nice, warm, cozy house that had some aroma in it that made you feel extra comfortable. "The washroom is over there, and I'll go get my mom to wash your clothes." "Thank you so much." Naqita said with a smile and then headed over to the washroom. She found that water was already in the tub(it was clean water), so she undressed and stepped in. Immediately after she got in, a woman burst in the room and grabbed Naqita's clothes(clothes, clothes I said for all of you perverts!) then she noticed Naqita and blushed saying while appalogizing for bursting in and she turned and left. Naqita ignored that and relaxed in the warm water until all the icky blood was out of her hair and off her body. She stepped out of the tub, dryed off, and put on the clothes that the woman had left for her then she brushed her hair(which took her about 10 min. since she hadn't brushed it since she left Hyrule). She looked in a mirror that was nearby and was shocked to find that she looked like a normal girl that lived in a town would. She was so used to being a Gerudo and she just got used to how that looked, so she never really wore other kinds of clothes. "Wow! You look much better! Oh no offense or anything. Naqita turned around and saw that it was Jake, so she smiled and said, "none takin whatsoever." Then Naqita remembered she didn't even wash Angel before she took a bath. "Oh no! Where's Angel, I forgot to give her a bath!" "She's in the barn, I tried to give her a bath, but she wouldn't let me" Jake said rubbing his side, "She is very tough!" Jake said laughing. A look of disbelief came over Naqita, "She hit you!?" "Oh it's no big deal, I probably came too close to her to fast." Naqita grabbed Jakes hand and pulled him out to the barn where Angel was. "Angel! You know it's not nice to hit people, so say your sorry to Jake!" After saying this, Naqita pushed Jake in front of her and Angel winnied in a sympathetic kind of way. Jake smiled and said, "It's alright Angel." Naqita then took the bucket and brush and the other thing that you wash horses with and started scrubbing away at her fur(but she did it gently) and after about a half an hour of scrubbing and brushing Angel's fur, she was done. She stepped back and smiled at how Angel practically glistened. Jake stood next to her and said, "wow! You did a really good job, you mind washing my horse?" Then he grinned and said, "My mom finished washing your clothes." "Oh good, I've got to be leaving very soon. I have to meet someone." Jake looked kind of dissappointed then walked her over to the kitchen and gave her her clothes. After Naqita got changed and gave back what she was wearing and put all her weapons back on and got Angel ready to go, she said good-bye to everyone then went over to Jake and said, "Thank you so much for what you did for me, I really appreciate and so does Angel." Jake smiled and said, "Hey, it's no problem, I love helping other people and if you're ever in town, don't hesitate to come visit!" He gave her a quick hug(which made her feel a little uncomfortable because she was thinking of Link, but he Jake was just a friend and she was sure he didn't want to be anything else, so she didn't freak out) and then she took Angel's reigns and led her into the city.

As Angel galloped down the dirt path, Naqita couldn't help but feel so lucky and excited. She was finally going to reunite with the only man she's ever loved and the only man she'll ever love and she was the only woman he's ever loved and the only one he'll love. 


	8. Reunited At Last

Naqita's Journey

Reunited At Last

O.K. I've been forgetting to remind you guys to r/r, so please do that and I noticed on Chp. 6 I think, that there's little #'s at the top right part of the screen, so I'd just ignore those.....

Naqita could see a town in the distance. She was so excited! There were a bunch of thoughts running through her head. Some were good and some were bad, like a bad one was, "What if he fell in love with someone else? No he said he'll always love me and only me." And a good one was "I bet he'll be as excited as I am!" With all these thoughts Naqita was thinking about, she didn't even notice that Angel was coming to a stop because they were at the bridge. Naqita shook her head to come back from all her thoughts and looked around. "Where are we? OH! WE'RE HERE GIRL, WE'RE ACTUALLY HERE!!!!!!!!" Naqita jumped off Angel and gave her a big hug. "You've been so good to me for my whole life, and I want to thank you so much girl! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naqita then took Angel's reigns and walked pretty fast into the town. Naqita dropped Angel off at the barn where you keep your horses while you're in town. She locked Angel in to her roomy stall and watched as Angel made herself comfortable. As she turned to walk out she saw something in the corner of her eye. Naqita quickly looked at it and to the right of Angel's stall and saw a familiar horse. "Epona!!!!!!" Naqita screamed and she ran over to her and gave her a hug(or sort of a hug, the bars kind of prevented it). Epona recognized her and didn't fight. She just put what she could of her nose through the bars and nuzzled Naqita's head. "O.K. girl, I'll go find Link!" Naqita said very excited because she's waited so long to see him again, and now.....it's finally going to happen! 

Naqita slowly walked through the town in amazement. She'd never seen a place so big before. It was go amazing to her. She started to panic. She kept thinking to herself, "Where am I going to find him, there's too many places to look!!!!!!" Then she calmed herself down and said, "You'll find him, don't worry." Then Naqita got an idea, she started asking people if they saw him and she would describe him. It seemed like hours before a man said, "Oh yes! All the girls here are going crazy over him!" With a smile he then said, "My daughter is going to ask him to marry her this evening." With a horrified look on her face, Naqita said, "He's in love with me! We're engaged, he'll say no!" A look of disappointment came over the man's face, "No wonder that boy kept saying no to that girl who kept asking him out." Pointing over to a girl standing and talking to a group of boys. A look of happiness came over Naqita's face and she said with joy, "He kept saying no????" "Yes, and that's very surprising because she's the prettiest girl here!" Naqita felt kind of weird with him saying that because he was about 70 and the girl was about Naqita's age. "Uhhhh, thank you for the information." Then Naqita ran over to the big group of boys who were surrounding the girl. As Naqita shoved her way through, the boys stopped and stared. "Wow! Your even prettier than Christy!" One said. Naqita blushed at this and then eventually got to the girl who looked flustered by the comments about how Naqita was prettier. With her arms crossed she looked at Naqita and in a snobbish tone she said, "What do you want?" "I'm looking for Link. Have you seen him lately?" "Unfortunately! He doesn't know what he's missing, turning a date with me down!" She said looking very angry now, because instead of the boys staring at her, they were staring at Naqita. "Look! I really don't feel like dealing with your attitude right now, so just tell me where he is please!" She looked at Naqita in shock and said, "You don't have to yell....he's up there. He's always up there, thinking about some girl who's name starts with a n." Naqita's face lit up. Her smile was so big, she swore it must've been from ear to ear. "It was a rather weird name. When I asked him what he always came here for he said to think of....whatever the weird named person was!" A look of rage came over Naqita's face and she said, "Naqita isn't a weird name so shut up!" And then she ran, leaving Christy there in shock because no one ever talked to her like that. It took her about 30 min. to reach the hill and climb it, but she it was worth it. That's what she kept thinking over in over in her head. That was until she reached the hill and no one was there. Naqita looked in every direction because of confusion. The scenery was beautiful, but she just couldn't enjoy it. Not at a time like this. Naqita ran over to the center of the hill dropped down on her knees and started crying. Her hands were buried in face and the tears were streaming down so much, she couldn't see so she just kept her face in her hands. She had come so far and been through so much danger and excitement that she couldn't believe she couldn't find him. Naqita got up and was about to walk away when she heard someone say, "Na...Na...Naqita???????" She quickly spun around and there was Link. He ran over to her, picked her up by the waist and spun her around. He then put her down and asked her what she was doing there. She explained everything(every detail also) and then buried her face in his chest. She couldn't believe they were reunited! "I've waited so long to see you again!" Link said with a big smile on his face. "I love you so much Naqita!" "I love you too Link, I'm so happy we're together again!" Link wiped away Naqita's tears and then gave her a passionate kiss that she had always missed so much, then hand in hand, they walked down the hill together. 


	9. A Pleasant Evening Gone Bad

AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I've been having a mind block on what to write, so I'll give this a shot......

Naqita's Journey

A Pleasant Evening Gone Bad

Naqita and Link walked around the town, hand in hand, and talked for a long time and said I love you to each other a lot. They eventually decided to go back to the apartment where Link was staying and they'd rest there for the night. Naqita was very tired for she hadn't slept in days, so she took a nap and the last thing she remembered was Link saying he'd be right back. When she woke up hours later, Link still wasn't back, so she decided she'd take a bath. When she was all clean she got out of the tub, dried off, dressed, and then when she was brushing her hair she heard Link come in and ask, "Naqita? Where'd you go?" Smiling Naqita opened the door and was going to rush out and give him a hug, but then stopped mid way and just stood there in amazement. He held the most beautiful dress in his arms. He quickly looked over to her then handed her the dress. He smiled and nervously asked, "Do you like it?" Naqita looked up at him and then down at the dress and said in awe, "Like it? Link, I love it!" It was the most beautiful dress Naqita had ever seen. It looked like there was a top and a bottom to it, but there was really two strings that criss-crossed and the bottom of the strings connected to the dress. The top part was strapless and ruby red and the bottom was the same exact color. Naqita held it and felt that the material was silk. "Link! How? Why? I don't know what to say!" Link smiled and said, "Well, I was thinking that we could go out to this really nice restaurant and celebrate....I mean, if you want to." Naqita still in awe, said, "Link of course! I'd love to go with you....but I didn't buy anything for you...." Link shook his head and smiled, "Hon, don't worry about it, I've got it all taken care of." Naqita looked at him then ran into the bathroom and put the dress on. When she came out Link stood there, in amazement at how beautiful she was. Naqita smiled and said, "Now you get dressed because I can't wait to show you off to everyone!" Link smiled back and said, "I don't think you'll be the one showing me off, everyone will probably be staring at you!" Naqita blushed stepped out of the doorway so Link could get changed. "Naqita, I also bought you some shoes, they're over by the bed." Naqita smiled, walked over there and slipped them onto her feet. She sat down and thought of how perfect everything was going. A few minutes later, Link stepped out and said, "Well, I guess we should be going now." Naqita looked up and said, "Link, you look so handsome!" Naqita then got up, ran over to Link, hugged him and said, "Thank you so much Link, I love you!" Link hugged her back and said, "I love you too Naqita, I love you too." Then Link stuck out his arm and Naqita giggled then took his arm and they walked out the door, through the apartment and to the restaurant. Once they ordered what they wanted, they sat down and started talking and eating. "You know Naqita, I've always liked you, the first time I saw you I was like wow! I mean not only did you save my life, but you were so hot!" They both laughed and then Naqita said, "Link, I've always liked you too....and I always will." Link smiled and said, "I'll always love you too Naqita.....now, why don't you check on the horses while I pay the person." Naqita shook her head and said, "Link, I'll pay, you've spent enough money." "No, I'm paying now go get the horses, it'll probably be cold soon. Did you even bring your coat????" Naqita shook her head then smiled and said, "Oh no, your turning into a mom." She then turned and headed for the door. "I'll see you out there, and don't worry, I won't be cold." Link nodded then went to pay the lady. A couple minutes later Naqita thought to herself, hmmmm, it is a little cold..... She was the only one and outside and it was extremely quiet. The only noise she heard was her shoes on the pavement and her breathing. Then she heard someone else's breathing, at first she thought it was Link, but then she saw him in the window. Naqita didn't like this so she ran since she had no weapons with her. As soon as she started running she heard the other person running. He was getting closer and closer, then he pushed her and she fell. Naqita screamed then kicked the person that was chasing her. She saw the person in a dim light and saw it was a guy. She then got up and started running again, but this time when she looked behind her, she saw that Link was coming. The man tackled Naqita, so she kneed him in the chest as they went flying down. The guy got up and Naqita couldn't tell what he was doing because everything around her was blurry. The last thing she saw was Link tackling the guy to the ground and then she blacked out.

I know, I know, the chapter was kind of random, but I couldn't figure out what else I'd write about and besides if I didn't write this chapter, where would the romance be? Remember to r/r!


	10. Home At Last

I'm having a lot of brain cramps on what to write, so bear with me!

Naqita's Journey

Home At Last

Naqita opened her eyes and looked around. She weakly said, "Where am I?" She heard someone run over to her and then she saw Link's face above her. "Oh my gosh Naqita! You scared me! I thought I was gonna lose you or something!" Naqita looked at him like he had 2 heads. "What are you talking about Link?" Link said, "You don't remember? A guy attacked you and you blacked out, so now your in the hospital! But it turns out he wasn't just any guy...." And then Link's voice trailed off. Naqita looked at him oddly and asked, "What do you mean?" Link looked at her with a worried face and answered, "He works for Ganandorf. It looks like he was sent to kill you, so that no one could stop him from taking over Hyrule....obviously no one informed him about me. He must've sent all that evil to other lands to keep me busy......" Naqita then looked at Link and said in anger, "Ganandorf is a disgrace to the Gerudos!" Then a look of shock came over Naqita's face, "The goddess said we were supposed to head over to Hyrule awhile after I found you! What time is it!?" Link looked at a clock and said, "11:00, but don't worry, in 5 min. you'll be feeling nice and healthy because of that potion they gave you." Naqita quickly said, "No, we're leaving now!" Then she sat up and the room started spinning around her, so she laid back down and said, "O.K., 5 more min., but that's it!" Link laughed and then went out to get the horses ready. When Link got back, Naqita was perfectly healthy, dressed, and ready for battle. Link smiled and asked, "You ready?" Naqita looked at Link, smiled, and said, "Of course." 

Naqita and Link rode Angel and Epona side by side just like old times. "So you know where we're going?" Link asked. "Ummmm, well I heard there's a town over here, so I was figuring we could ask for directions around the forest." Link looked confused, "Why don't we just go through the forest?" Naqita sighed and said, "It's a long story. I'll tell ya later." Link just shrugged and they kept on riding. About a half an hour later, they reached a small camp that was by a nice little creek. Naqita and Link stopped their horses and jumped off. They walked over to the people sitting outside (staring at them like they were rabid beasts) and Link asked, "Do you guys know how to get to Hyrule?" One man said, "Yes, just turn back and head for the forest and then you just keep heading strait I think." Naqita shook her head and stepped forward. A little girl who looked to be 4 or 5, ran out of the tent and started pointing at Naqita and screaming with joy. "DADDY, DADDY, IT'S A GERUDO!!!!! REMEMBER YOU READ ME A BOOK ABOUT THEM!!!! I'M GONNA BE A GERUDO WHEN I GROW UP!!!!" Naqita smiled and then the man stared at her for a second and said, "Why you are, aren't you! You don't seem like one....you don't wear the traditional Gerudo clothing...." Naqita looked down at her clothes. They were traditional...for her at least.... They were dark green and her top looked like the other Gerudo tops (besides the fact that her top's green) it was basically just the pants that are different. Instead of them poofing out, they were just strait. Then a look of shock came over the man's face. "Wait a minute! Brown hair, brown eyes....you're the warrior child! So that's why you have different clothes!!!!!" Naqita shook her head up and down. "I'd love to stay and talk, but you see, we need to get to Hyrule for it's in danger, but we need to around the Black Forest." The man thought for a minute and then said, "Oh yes, just go strait down her, take a left once you reach a fork in the road and keep going strait, then you should be close to the gates of Hyrule." The little girl ran over to Naqita and tugged lightly at her arm and said with a disappointed voice, "You have to go already!!!!!????" Naqita smiled then went over to Angel and pulled something out of her saddle bag, then she walked over to the girl, "What's your name?" The little girl looked at her curiously and said, "Irene." Naqita then handed her a card and a music box. "If you ever are in Hyrule when you get older, come visit me, my name's Naqita , but don't lose this card, it's the only way they'll let you in the Fortress, and this music box shows a Gerudo and plays the traditional Gerudo music. Take good care of it Irene." Irene stood there shocked for a minute and hugged Naqita and thanked her a lot. A couple minutes later (the father had to pry the girl off Naqita) they rode off to Hyrule. They followed the man's directions and eventually reached the gates. Once they both jumped them, they were back home and certainly wasn't going to take being home for granted again. Link and Naqita went back to the spot they always talked at. They laid back and talked just like old times. Then Naqita heard someone yelp and start running over to them. Naqita sat up quickly and saw it was Nena. Naqita smiled while Nena asked them all sorts of questions and then Naqita told her the whole story from where Naqita left to now.

How is it?????? R/R


End file.
